madeyefires_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Merwyn Petukhova (sorting quiz)
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. ---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :B. Stars :A. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Merwyn is extremely resourceful, but is also very reckless. She is naturally aloof, but she can read body language and facial expressions with ease, and mimic the behaviors of others. She can also adapt to any social situation, and appear to emphasize with other people's personal situations. She will use this ability to get what she want out of a situation. Rules and laws are seen as guidelines for behavior, rather than mandates. If Merwyn decides that something needs to be done, then her "do it and get on with it" attitude takes precedence over the rules. Being in a rigid, highly structured environment can be stressful for Merwyn because she wants to be adventurous and to “do”. She is constantly getting bruised and injured due to her natural exploration of the physical world, lead by her curiosity and free spirit. She has difficulty telling the difference between risk taking and dangerous behaviors, and being safe. Attempting to "smother" her can result in a defiant attitude and potentially dangerous rebellion. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Maria and Alexander Petukhov have been married for four years before they decided they were prepared to have a child. They had stable jobs, as well as purchased a new home in Scotland. It was later that year, in December of 2038, that Merwyn Elena was born. Maria and Alexander made the decision to raise her in their home, which is in a muggle neighborhood, as well has have her attend a muggle primary school during her early years. During summer breaks, they would alternate between living in Russia, and the United States, Merwyn being exposed to three different cultures throughout the years. Merwyn showed her first sign of physical magic when she was six years of age. She was climbing a tree at the local park, when a branch snapped and she started to fall; she stopped mid air, her magic suspending her, while Maria and Alexander attempted to get her down before the muggles saw her. Merwyn has always been intrigued by high risk occupations, such as Auror. Sitting at a desk, or staying in one building all day, has never interested her. While her parents are glad she has a passion for something, they have concerns over her getting injured, hurting somebody, or presumably dead- those being their worst fears when it comes to their child. However, their opposition fuels Merwyn's curiosity over it, even more. As her time to attend Hogwarts comes, Merwyn is increasingly agitated by the thought of sitting still for multiple classes, five days a week, yet excited over the prospect of being able to attend various classes such as flying, and exploring the hidden areas of the castle. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Merwyn has long, neat, blonde hair, and grey eyes that appear to change from gray to blue to green depending on lighting in the environment. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) Merwyn is Half-blood. (The term 'half-blood' is misleading in that it does not necessarily imply a half-and-half split in wizarding/Muggle ancestry, but rather a witch or wizard with muggle or muggle-born parents or grandparents.) 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? First ---- OOC Questions B. Whilst the first two questions will not affect the character's house (and are mandatory), the others are designed specifically to help users come up with their character's ideal job (and are optional). 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? I currently have one character, who is not exotic. 3) What would people who know your character well say they're really good at? Getting into trouble. 4) What do they really want to avoid in their future job/career? Do they hate working in an office? Do they hate the field? Desk jobs. She hates staying still. 5) Aside from family and peers, what motivates your character the most in life? What drives their passion? Curiosity. 6) Where does your character's weaknesses lie? Impatience, boredom, and defiance. 7) Wand cores and woods speak volumes about a person's character. What is your character's wand? Why does it answer to them? 10", Yew, Thunderbird tail feather. The wand wood, Yew, is known to choose powerful and fierce wizards, as well as those who are unusual. Yew has a special affinity to duelling and curses. The core of the wand comes from the tail feather of a Thunderbird, which creates a wand that is powerful but difficult to master. It is good with transfiguration work, and are able to sense danger and can cast curses on their own, especially when supernatural dangers are present. Comments